


Water Fight

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Just a moment between a young Finn Hudson and his father.





	Water Fight

“Finn Hudson, don’t you dare point that thing at me!” Christopher Hudson shouted, backing up slowly.

Finn, heedless to his father’s demand, grinned in delight, a water gun clasped tightly in his hands. “Give up yet, Dad?” he asked, advancing forward.

Christopher’s face hardened with playful resolve. Suddenly, Finn realized with dawning horror that he was standing next to the picnic table from earlier. Right where Finn had forced him to drop his gun.

With desperation, Finn pulled the trigger of his own gun, but not before receiving a face full of water. 

“Dad!” Finn cried in protest, eyes screwing tightly shut. He raised a hand to shield his eyes. 

“Fight back, Finn!” Christopher goaded. “You want me to stop? Shoot me!”

The words had the desired effect. Cautiously opening one eye, Finn blearily sought put his father’s position, and raised his gun once more. Finding his target, Finn dived away from the assault and let loose on his father. A surprised shout could be heard as the water hit its mark. 

Finn kept shooting until his gun was empty. Once out of ammo, Finn took off at Christopher at a sprint, leaping up on him. Immediately, Christopher’s arms were around him, and both father and son laughed as they went crashing to the ground. 

“You did it, son,” Christopher said once they had calmed down, running a hand through Finn’s wet hair. “You got me.”

Finn beamed.

And then he reached out for a handful of mud, and flung it in his father’s face.


End file.
